1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the use of accessory proteins and targets to improve the production of polyunsaturated fatty acids (PUFAs) and particularly, long chain PUFAs (LCPUFAs), in a host organism that has been genetically modified with a PKS-like system for producing such PUFAs (i.e., a PUFA PKS system or a PUFA synthase). The present invention also relates to the organisms that have been genetically modified to express such accessory proteins or modified with respect to such targets, and to methods of making and using such organisms.
2. Background of the Invention
Polyunsaturated fatty acids (PUFAs) are considered to be useful for nutritional applications, pharmaceutical applications, industrial applications, and other purposes. However, the current supply of PUFAs from natural sources and from chemical synthesis is not sufficient for commercial needs. Vegetable oils derived from oil seed crops are relatively inexpensive and do not have the contamination issues associated with fish oils. However, the PUFAs found in commercially developed plant oils are typically limited to linoleic acid (eighteen carbons with 2 double bonds, in the delta 9 and 12 positions—18:2 delta 9,12) and linolenic acid (18:3 delta 9,12,15). A number of separate desaturase and elongase enzymes are required for fatty acid synthesis from linoleic and linolenic acids to produce the more saturated and longer chain PUFAs. Therefore, engineering plant host cells for the expression of PUFAs such as EPA and docosahexaenoic acid (DHA) may require expression of several separate enzymes to achieve synthesis. Additionally, for production of useable quantities of such PUFAs, additional engineering efforts may be required. Therefore, the discovery of an alternate system for the production of PUFAs, which is a polyketide synthase-like system, has provided a significant alternative to the genetic engineering of plants or other organisms (e.g., microorganisms) using the desaturases and elongases of the “classical” or “standard” fatty acid synthesis pathway.
There have been many efforts to produce PUFAs in oil-seed crop plants by modification of the endogenously-produced fatty acids. Genetic modification of these plants with various individual genes for fatty acid elongases and desaturases has produced leaves or seeds containing significant levels of PUFAs such as EPA, but also containing significant levels of mixed shorter-chain and less unsaturated PUFAs (Qi et al., Nature Biotech. 22:739 (2004); PCT Publication No. WO 04/071467; Abbadi et al., Plant Cell 16:1 (2004)); Napier and Sayanova, Proceedings of the Nutrition Society (2005), 64:387-393; Robert et al., Functional Plant Biology (2005) 32:473-479; or U.S. Patent Application Publication 2004/0172682.
Therefore, there remains a need in the art for a method to efficiently and effectively produce quantities of lipids (e.g., triacylglycerol (TAG) and phospholipid (PL)) enriched in desired PUFAs in oil-seed plants.
Polyketide synthase (PKS) systems are generally known in the art as enzyme complexes related to fatty acid synthase (FAS) systems, but which are often highly modified to produce specialized products that typically show little resemblance to fatty acids. It has now been shown, however, that polyketide synthase systems exist in marine bacteria and certain microalgae that are capable of synthesizing polyunsaturated fatty acids (PUFAs) from acetyl-CoA and malonyl-CoA. These systems are referred to herein as PUFA PKS systems, PKS-like systems for the production of PUFAs, or PUFA synthase systems, all of which are used interchangeably herein.
The PUFA PKS pathways for PUFA synthesis in Shewanella and another marine bacteria, Vibrio marinus, are described in detail in U.S. Pat. No. 6,140,486. The PUFA PKS pathways for PUFA synthesis in the eukaryotic Thraustochytrid, Schizochytrium, is described in detail in U.S. Pat. No. 6,566,583. The PUFA PKS pathways for PUFA synthesis in eukaryotes such as members of Thraustochytriales, including the additional description of a PUFA PKS system in Schizochytrium and the identification of a PUFA PKS system in Thraustochytrium, including details regarding uses of these systems, are described in detail in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 20020194641, published Dec. 19, 2002 and in PCT Publication No. WO 2006/135866, published Dec. 21, 2006. U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 20040235127, published Nov. 25, 2004, discloses the detailed structural description of a PUFA PKS system in Thraustochytrium, and further detail regarding the production of eicosapentaenoic acid (C20:5, ω-3) (EPA) and other PUFAs using such systems. U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 20050100995, published May 12, 2005, discloses the structural and functional description of PUFA PKS systems in Shewanella olleyana and Shewanella japonica, and uses of such systems. These applications also disclose the genetic modification of organisms, including microorganisms and plants, with the genes comprising the PUFA PKS pathway and the production of PUFAs by such organisms. Furthermore, PCT Patent Publication No. WO 05/097982 describes a PUFA PKS system in Ulkenia, and U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 20050014231 describes PUFA PKS genes and proteins from Thraustochytrium aureum. Each of the above-identified applications is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety.
Accordingly, the basic domain structures and sequence characteristics of the PUFA synthase family of enzymes have been described, and it has been demonstrated that PUFA synthase enzymes are capable of de novo synthesis of various PUFAs (e.g., eicosapentaenoic acid (EPA; C20:5n-3), docosahexaenoic acid (DHA; 22:6n-3) and docosapentaenoic acid (DPAn-6; C22:5n-6). It has also been demonstrated that the PUFA products can accumulate in host organism phospholipids (PL) and, in some cases, in the neutral lipids (e.g., triacylglycerols (TAG)). However, to the best of the present inventors' knowledge, the precise mechanism for the transfer of the PUFA from the enzyme to those targets has not been defined prior to the present invention.
Since the mechanism of transfer of PUFAs to target destinations in an organism can have implications for increasing the efficiency of and/or improving the production of PUFAs in an organism that has been genetically modified to produce such PUFAs, there is a need in the art for information regarding this mechanism. Accordingly, there is also a need in the art for improved methods of production of PUFAs, including in plants and microorganisms that have been genetically modified to produce such PUFAs, which take advantage of the knowledge of such mechanism.